I don t want to be
by ceci de shuuya
Summary: La traicion puede llevarnos a cometer locuras pero, quizas en el camino de dicha locura se encuentre el amor
1. Chapter 1

Ceci: hola mis fans

Isa: tu no tienes fans, ni siquiera te han comentado la otra historia

Ceci: ¬¬ cállate o te saco ok como podrán ver la que me ataca es My sis Isa y me

Acompañará de ahora en adelante

Isa: sipi aunque no sepa nada de inazuma no sé que

Ceci: es inazuma eleven ash como sea explicare el por que del nombre de la historia pues

El nombre viene de la canción de gavin de Graw la cual se llama i don´t want to be la cual

Tiene un gran significado para mi y lo tendrá para la historia ahora sin mas el dizclaimer

Isa: el dia en el que un tal goenji toque la puerta de la casa de mi hermana y le diga que

quiere ser su novio o una de 2 o ya le pertenece inazuma eleven o quedo loca sin mas el

Fic. Por cierto pensamientos () y nuestros comentarios en negritas.

I DON´T WANT TO BE

CAPITULO 1: THE FALL

Eran las 6:00 am y en la casa de goenji había mucho movimiento.

Goenji: pensé que teníamos un trato padre yo terminaría de estudiar mi preparatoria

Para luego irme a Alemania

PADRE DE GOENJI: reconsidere las cosas mientras menos tiempo pierdas mejor asi que

Estudiaras un año aquí terminaras en Alemania tus estudios

Goenji: (como se lo diría a los chicos y peor aún a kido)

INSTITUTO RAIMON

_**Todos los chicos estaban platicando de lo lindo menos fudo como siempre el cual **_

_**Estaba en una de las esquinas y del cual solo se escuchaba un tsk **_

Aki: chicos les tengo una mala noticia

Endo: que pasa Aki?

Aki: nos quedamos sin presupuesto para el club de futbol

Todos: que!

Kazemaru: debe ser una broma verdad?

Kido: en todo caso que paso con el presupuesto

Haruna: pues estuve revisando las cuentas y alguien pidió más de 10 kilos de helado

Todos: -molestos- Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: no se quejen que les invite a helado

Todos: solo invitaste a hiroto!

Goenji: y que pasara con el equipo?

Endo: ya no jugaremos futbol waaa TwT!

Someoka: calma capitán ya verás que hay algo que podamos hacer para que esto no pase

Aki: de echo si lo hay

Tobitaka: entonces dinos!

Aki: pues … mejor díselos tu haruna

Haruna: vieron que se abrirá un nuevo club

Todos; aja y ?

Haruna: es el club del coro de la escuela por que no se unen?

Fudo: estas idiota! Yo no cantare en un coro soy tan genial para hacer eso

Kido: no le hables así a mi hermana tarado!

Aki: chicos cálmense miren se que no están acostumbrados a eso pero tengan en cuenta

Que al entrar al coro podrán concursar en una competencia anual

Haruna: en la cual este seria el premio

_**A continuación Haruna muestra la cantidad de dinero y todos se van de espalda estilo **_

_**Anime.**_

Fudo: con esa cantidad dejo de estudiar

Sakuma: ¬¬

Endo: y cuando son las audiciones para el coro

Aki: -mirando su reloj- en 1 hora

Todos: que!

Haruna: asi que será mejor que se apuren por que todos sin excepción deberán entrar

EN EL AUDITORIO DE LA PREPARATORIA RAIMON

Peyton: mucho gusto jóvenes me presentare mi nombre es Peyton Sawyer y seré la que

Haga el casting del coro asi como la maestra que se encargara del club asi que por favor

Comiencen.

Endo: mi nombre es endo y la cantare hello i love u de the doors

_**Así endo comenzó a cantar no sin antes mirar una que otra vez a kaze- chan**_

Peyton: next!

Fubuki: hola soy Fubuki y cantare forget you de ceelo Green

_**Someoka prácticamente se derritió cuando Fubuki comenzó a cantar**_

Sakuma: soy Sakuma y cantare when i you get alone

_**El pobre de fudo intento detener la hemorragia nasal que le provocaba la canción que **_

_**Su actual novio cantaba.**_

Tachimukai: hola yo cantare animal de neon tres ah por cierto mi nombre es tachimukai

_**Tsunami le echaba animos a su novio y cuando tachi termino de cantar le mandaba **_

_**Besos a tsunami.**_

Tsunami: mi nombre es tsunami y cantare falling in love de mcfly y esta totalmente

Dedicada a mi tachi

Todos: maldito amor ¬¬

Hiroto: hola soy hiroto y cantare dynamite de taio cruz

_**De pronto comenzaron a salir un grupo de chicas gritando el nombre de hiroto ¬¬**_

Midorikawa: hello mi nombre es Midorikawa soy signo aries me gusta el helado

Peyton: mm podría solo cantar joven

Midorikawa: Tw Thai cantare sing de my chemical romance

_**Y si otro grupo de bestias digo de chicas empezaron a gritar el nombre de mido-chan**_

Someoka: soy Someoka y cantare give a Little more de maroon 5

_**Y aunque nadie grito por Someoka xD pero eso si la canción se la dedico secretamente a**_

_**Fubu-chan**_

Kazemaru: yo soy Kazemaru y cantare déjate llevar de reik

_**Ya se imaginaran la cara de idiota baboso que puso endo Xd**_

Domon y Tobitaka: nosotros haremos un dueto de la canción Price tag de jesse j y b.o.b

_**Solo digo que si eso pasara me muero**_

Peyton: donde esta el joven kido?

Goenji: yo lo ire a buscar sensei (comencé la búsqueda y quien diría que lo que

Encontraría sería algo que cambiaría mi vida)

_**El pobre de goenji se encontró con la escena de su "novio" el cual besaba a Sakuma el **_

_**Cual se suponía que era novio de fudo**_

Kido: - sorprendido- no es lo que crees !

Goenji: te toca cantar

En el auditorio

Kido: mi nombre es kido y cantare i got u se la dedico a mi novio goenji

_**Kido comenzó a cantar y supuestamente miraba a goenji y digo supuestamente por**_

_**Que casi violaba a Sakuma con su mirada**_

Fudo: mi nombre es fudo y cantare highway to hell

_**Fudo comenzó a cantar con guitarra en mano y haciendo movimientos sexis osea**_

_**Boy sexi mode on**_

Peyton: y el ultimo es goenji porfavor diganos su canción

Goenji: cantare i wont apologize espero que sea de su agrado

Peyton: ok

Goenji: tu me tenías,

para conseguirle,

y aquí pensé que era yo.

yo fui cambiando la organizacion

mi vida para caber sus mentiras si

dicho todo,

y hecho todo

lo di todo para la larga corrida

puede ella decir,

la misma cosa

conjeturo que es esto adiós,

y buena suerte

no puedo ser lo que tu me quieres convertir

(no lo podía creer solo jugo con mis sentimientos)

lo siento,

por ir cambiando

lo siento tuvo que ser de esta manera

creeme

ésto es la dirección para fingir

pero no me disculparé por quién soy

(todas las caricias que te di kido todos esos gemidos tuyos eran fingidos)

te agradezco por,

esta guerra desesperada porque con dolor el ive encontró

estoy fuertemente que antes

y quiero más

no te necesito

más

lo siento

escucho cerca no diré esto otra vez

(ahora sabia perfectamente que tenia que hacer)

_**Y asi concluyeron las audiciones y los chicos tenían que esperar una semana para los**_

_**resultados pero acaso no es obvio que todos estarían acepatdos**_

Endo: oye fudo espera!

Fudo: que quieres baka

Endo: ¬¬ podrías hacerme el favor de entregarle esta carpeta a goenji es que ire con

Kazemaru a estudiar

Fudo: se de seguro a "estudiar" y yo que obtendría a cambio?

Endo: una dotación de bananas

Fudo: ok

_**Que fácil se le convence a este hombre xD como sea fudo llego a casa de goenji y toco la**_

_**Puerta pero como nadie le contesto abrió para sorpresa de el la casa y entro como si **_

_**fuese**_ _**su propia casa ) **_

Fudo: goenji-baka me mando el capitán idiota a traerte tu estúpida carpeta

_**Al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de goenji comenzó a revisar habitación**_

_**Por habitación hasta que vio una que estaba parcialmente iluminada**_

Fudo: idiota que no oyes que te estoy llamando

_**Dicha habitación era el cuarto de baño y al entrar fudo se encontró a goenji en la bañera**_

_**Sin señales de vida y con las muñecas llenas de sangre**_

Fudo: que demonios?

_**Fudo quedo totalmente en shock por unos momentos para luego reaccionar y tratar de**_

_**Parar la hemorragia de goenji claro que sin obtener éxito. Asi que fudo llamo a una **_

_**Ambulancia.**_

Fudo: -llamndo por su cel- si necesito una ambulancia el tarado de mi compañero se

Intento suicidar

_**Ni a los 5 minutos y la ambulancia ya estaba ahí y subieron a goenji a la ambulancia **_

_**Llevarlo al hospital**_

Fudo: esperen yo lo acompañare

_**Asi es fudo también tiene su lado amable y lo demostró acompañando a goenji al **_

_**Hospital.**_

Continuara

Ceci: para que crees que fudo lo haya acompañado sis

Isa: pus no se creo que se trae algo entre manos no?

Ceci: pero si fudo es un pan de dios

Isa: ¬¬

Ceci: como sea quiero darle las graxias a shouko- marigold y a neko c por haber

Comentado mi primer historia graxias de todo corazón ya viste sis si tengo reviews

Isa: ¬¬ la ubieran visto cuando leyó sus comentarios esmpezo a gritar como loca

Ceci: cof cof si quieren alguna canción cualquiera ponganmela en sus reviews ok sin mas

Que decir ah no si en el próximo capitulo una nueva narradora se nos unira sin mas q decir

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Ceci e Isa: matta ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci: hola de nuevo espero que estén bien hoy les presentare el nuevo capitulo

¿?: ejem

Ceci: ah es cierto la que dijo ejem se llama mouki e igual que isa me estará acompañando

Isa: hola mouki como estas?

Mouki: bien aquí terminando de leer…. Que demonios hiciste como que fudo con

Goenji.

Ceci: ¬¬ no tiene nada de malo si hacen una bonita pareja!

Isa: apoyo totalmente a mouki goenji es para fubuki asi como kido para fudo

Ceci: se siguen quejando de mi historia y no saldrán mas

Mouki e Isa: OK TwT

Isa: jajaja

Mouki y Ceci: de que te ries?

Isa: de que Ceci no sabía que el nombre de ichinose era kazuya jajajja

Mouki: ¬¬ enserio y te dices fan de inazuma eleven?

Ceci: apenas voy en capitulo 20 la acabo de decubrir la seri asi que se callan ok por cierto

Shouko-marigold la canción que me pediste la cantaran domon e ichinose como dueto en

El próximo capitulo ok aun que dime quien querias que fuese el uke y quien el seme?

Ahora si el dizclaimer

Mouki: a ceci no le pertenece inazuma eleven

Isa: cuando Fubuki llegue a mi casa y me regale su bufanda es porque a ceci le pertenece

Inazuma eleven y como buena hermana me mando a fubu-chan XD

Mouki: y a mi me mandara a goenji

Ceci: ni lo sueñes goenji es mio si quieres te mando a domon

Mouki: ok TwT bien comenzemos

I DONT WANT TO BE

Capítulo 2: Haven´t meet you yet

P.O.V. GOENJI

Sentia que iba en picada, que por mas que quisiera despertar no podía, escuchaba voces

Pero de entre esas voces hubo una que que me llamo la atención: "se fuerte baka"

Nada alentadoras las palabras aunque esa voz que sobresalía de las demás me dio fuerza

Para resistir.

HOSPITAL INAZUMA

Goenji: -saltando de la cama- nooooo!

Enfermera: shuuya- kun tranquilícese

Goenji: dónde estoy?

Enfermera: en el hospital

Goenji: -con la mirada perdida- cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?

Enfermera: estas aquí desde hace una semana, pero no estés triste tu padre,

Tu hermanita y tu novio han estado aquí pendiente de ti es mas el esta aquí ahora lo ire a

Buscar cuando vea que ya despertaste se pondrá feliz.

Goenji: (mi novio el muy bastardo de kido se atrevio a venir todavía me pone el cuerno

Y me viene a ver como si nada hubiera pasado)

Enfermera: es por aquí disculpen que no me quede shuuya-kun pero tengo trabajo

Goenji: no se preocupe pase –señalando la puerta-

**A continuación entra fudo y se sienta de lo mas normal en la cama de goenji**

Goenji: -sorprendido- que demonios haces tu aquí?

Fudo: tsk a quien esperabas a tu novio infiel con complejo de superman?

Goenji: tu fuiste el que…

Fudo: el que te descubrió con esa escenita si fui yo!

Goenji: -sin mirar a fudo- gracias

Fudo: -acercándose mas a goenji- idiota deja de juntarte con el emo de Kazemaru

-golpeándolo- me podrías decir porque lo hiciste?

Goenji: tengo problemas!

Fudo: yo también tengo problemas pero no me ando cortando las venas

Goenji: tu no entiendes

Fudo: que no entiendo? Que tu problema sea la infidelidad de tu novio con el mio

Goenji: tu lo sabias!

Fudo: no soy un imbécil si a leguas se notaba la mirada violadora de kido sobre Sakuma

Goenji: no solo es eso también tengo otro problema

Fudo: a ver escúpelo

Goenji: ¬¬ mi padre quiere que termine de estudiar en Alemania

Fudo: -sorprendido- pero pensé que tu padre ya no tenia esa estúpida idea en la cabeza

Goenji: pues ya ves yo no quiero ir

Fudo: entonces no vayas, lucha por lo que quieres da la batalla –sonriendo cálidamente-

Goenji:-sonrojado- me estas animando?

Fudo: tsk como sea vengo a proponerte algo que se que te encantara!

Goenji: ¿?

EN LA PREPARATORIA INAZUMA

Endo: supieron lo de goenji ?

Hiroto: si pobre verdad

Kazemaru: hable con el hoy regresa a clases asi que será mejor no preguntarle nada

Y si mido-kun eso te lo digo a ti

Midorikawa: ¬¬ hai!

Tachimukai: chicos vamos al salón del coro ya están los resultados

EN EL SALON DEL CORO

Peyton: chicos les doy la bienvenida todos aprobaron estañan dentro del coro les ayudare

A juntar el dinero suficiente para su club de futbol

Fubuki: usted lo sabia?

Peyton: si yo lo…

Natsumi: solo hace esto para complacer a mi padre

Endo: hola Natsumi

Natsumi: -abrazando a endo-

Kazemaru: -superultramega celoso- ¬¬ y por que ella quiere complacer a tu padre

Natsumi: por que esta señora es la novia de mi papa y cree ella que haciendo esto se

Ganará mi cariño y la aceptare ok no lo hare

Todos: -con gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas-

Peyton: yo los quiero ayudar aceptaran mi ayuda?

Todos: hai!

**mientras la maestra se disponía a explicar la tarea llegaron 2 "nuevos" alumnos **

**pertenecientes al coro.**

Toramaru e Ichinose: podemos pasar?

Todos: que hacen aquí?

Ichinose: me transfirieron de E.U. aquí no es genial –viendo a domon- hola domon! XD

Domon: T/T hola ichinose

Tsunami: ok de ichinose lo entiendo pero y tu que onda?

Toramaru: soy tan inteligente que me adelantaron en grado!

Todos: ¬¬|

Goenji: -corriendo entra al salón- lamento llegar tarde puedo pasar?

Peyton: claro pasa

Kido: -haciéndole señas para que se siente alado de le pero se sienta entre tsunami y

hiroto-

Peyton: bien como todos saben en un coro hay 2 voces principal así que habrá una

Competencia de duetos alguien sabe que es un dueto –Midorikawa alzando la mano-

Midorikawa: es la combinación armónica de dos voces

Todos: *O*

Peyton: muy bien midorikawa-kun -observando su reloj- bien tienen 15 minutos para

Escoger sus parejas de dueto

**Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y la maestra se dispuso a decir las parejas**

Peyton: bien asi quedaron las parejas endo-kazemaru,

Someoka: que raro XD

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Peyton: ichinose-domon, Toramaru-tobitaka- hiroto-midorikawa, Fubuki-someoka,

Sakuma-aki, kido-haruna, kogure-anteojos, tsunami- tachimukai y por ultimo fudo-goenji

Todos: o. O fudo con goenji?

Midorikawa: OMG esto es el apocalipsis we need helado TwT

Hiroto: ¬¬

Fudo: cállate mido-helado desde hace una semana goenji es mi novio

Tsunami: wtf!

Tobitaka: y que paso con sus anteriores relaciones?

Kido: pensé que me amabas goenji

Goenji: como voy a amar alguien que me pone el cuerno

Kido: ya te explique que no me estaba besando con Sakuma

Fudo: nooo! Solo le estabas pasando el chicle

Toramaru: de chicle hablan

Tobitaka: ¬¬ shhh! Esto se va aponer bueno

Sakuma: ya que mas me da ok yo amo a kido y el ami

Haruna: como pudiste hermano

Tsunami: Sakuma-kun como pudiste hacerle esto a fudo se que fudo es tarado , grosero –y

Asi siguió diciendo un montón de palabras- pero no se merecia esto

Fudo: ¬¬ gracias por la ayuda compañero

Tachimukai: es tu culpa que goenji-san se quisiera matar kido

Todos: *o* -en silencio-

Midorikawa: tengo una pregunta

Peyton: claro que pasa midorikawa-kun

Midorikawa: de la relación fudo-goenji quien es el uke y quien el seme?

Todos: -se van de espaldas-

Hiroto: mido-chan shh!

**Poco después de esta "animada" platica todos se fueron a sus casas excepto cierto chico**

Domon: ( me gustaría pensar que ichinose regreso por mi pero es obvio que no podía vivir

sin rika TwT)

Goenji: domon que haces todavía aqu?

Domon: nada goenji solo estoy pensando

Goenji: estabas pensando en ichinose?

Domon: T/T claro que no!

Goenji: se que te gusta ichinose la pregunta es por que aun el no lo sabe?

Domon:-triste- lo conozco desde pequeño desde eso lo he amado cuando supe que estaba

Vivo creí que tenía esperanzas pero la llegada de rika se llevo las pocas esperanzas que

Tenia y no le dire nada porque no quiero perderle prefiero seguir siendo su eterno amigo

A no tener nada

Goenji: lo siento mucho amigo

Domon: gracias goenji ahora dime que es todo eso de tu "relación" con fudo

Goenji: puedes guardar un secreto?

Domon: claro siempre y cuando tu guardes el mio acerca de ichinose

Goenji: claro la relación que fudo y yo tenemos es pura venganza en contra de kido y

Sakuma les haremos sufrir lo que ellos nos hicieron sufrir a nosotros

Domon: mira goenji te dare un consejo al final de toda esta venganza alguien saldrá herido

Y espero que no seas ni tu ni fudo en todo caso lo "peor" que te puede pasar es que

realmente te enamores de fudo -mirando su celular- ya es tarde me tengo que ir espero

que no salgas herido con todo esto goenji bien nos vemos mañana

Goenji: bye domon ( yo enamorarme de alguien como fudo obvio que no el grandioso

Shuuya goenji no se rebajaría a ser su uke eso no pasara o?...)

CONTINUARA…

Ceci: espero que sea les haya gustado este capitulo

Mouki: oye isa por que esta llorando?

Isa: waaaa que tierno domon-chan quiero un novio como el

Mouki: ¬¬

Ceci: si sigue diciendo eso te acusare con danny

Isa: no serias capaz?

Ceci: -marcando su celular- hola danny como estas cuñadito fíjate

Isa: -arrebatándole el celular- hola mi vida te veo al rato –colgando y viendo a ceci-

Das miedo Teresa, digo ceci

Mouki: jajaj teresa XD

Ceci: ¬¬ bien la canción que quieran en esta historia pónganlo en sus reviews ok

Mouki: ok esto es todo nos vemos en el próximo super capitulo

Isa: en el mismo super canal!

Ceci: esa es mi super frase waaaaa TwT chao hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. CRITICAL

Ceci: hola como estan!

Isa: -buscando algo- oye Ceci y mouki?

Ceci: ella se fue a trabajar asi que hoy no nos acompañara

Isa: por cierto ceci les explicara acerca del personaje nuevo

Ceci: el personaje se llama brooke y lo saque de one tree hill y la relación que tendrá con fudo

Eso lo verán mejor en el capitulo lo que si les puedo decir es que será la conciencia de fudo

Muaajajaj

Isa: bien ahora el dizclaimer a ceci no le pertenece inazuma eleven es de level 5! Pero cuando sea

De ella les aseguro que será totalmente yaoi

Ceci:-suspirando-algun dia será mio ¡!

I DONT WANT TO BE

CAPITULO 4: Cógeme de la mano cuando te necesite

EN EL SALON DE CLASE

Goenji:-sentado en su silla ve como domon entra- hey domon!

Domon:-feliz- bien XD

Goenji: que te paso que tienes esa sonrisa de idiota-baboso en tu cara?

Domon: ¬¬ -hablando en voz baja – es que ichinose me dijo que me amaba

Goenji:-sorprendido – wao ve que las cosas resultaron favorables para ti

Domon:-asintiendo – asi es ahora solo tengo que esperar que domon deje a rika

Goenji: o.0 domon eres un uke muerto –riéndose- rika te va a matar

Domon: ¬¬ y como demonios sabes que soy el uke de la relación?

Goenji: por 2 cosas la primera que tienes cara de ukesito violable y la otra que te dolió al sentarte

XD

Domon: ¬¬ mira quien lo dice –sacandole la lengua-

Tachimukai:-acercándose a goenji- goenji –san ?

Goenji: que pasa tachi-kun?

Tachimukai: etto ya viste el café que esta a 15 minnutos de aquí?

Goenji: si me estas invitando a un café creo que tsunami se molestaría

Domon: eso y otra muerte de un uke ocurrirá

Goenji: ¬¬

Tachimukai: no nada de eso es que cuando estaba viniendo a la escuela vi a fudo con una

Muchacha muy hermosa

Goenji:-celoso- que!

EN EL CAFÉ

Fudo: ¬¬ haber dime para que estas aquí brooke

Brooke: me tratas mal y es que soy tu prima ¬¬ como sea mi mama abrirá una boutique aquí en

Inazuma town asi que vine para supervisar la tienda y como no tengo donde quedarme me

Quedare con mi lindo, educado y atento primo fudo XD!

Fudo: ¬¬ solo te aviso de antemano que mi casa es un caos no la arreglare esa será tu labor al

Igual que cocinar

Brooke: tan típico de ti bien hagamos un trato te doy trabajo en la boutique y yo cocinare

Y arreglare la casa eso si nada de llevar chicos a horas inapropiadas a la casa ok

Fudo: ¬¬ si mama y cuando iras a inscribirte a la escuela?

Brooke: mañana!

Fudo: así que mañana ya estarás ahí para torturarme –lo dijo mientras se levantaba- me tengo

Que ir nos vemos en la casa y nada de coquetearle a los chicos

Brooke: si papa! –sacándole la lengua-

Fudo: ¬¬

EN LA ESCUELA MAS PRECISAMENTE EN EL SALON DE CORO

Peyton: están listos chicos?

Kido: -en tono de burla- creo que goenji no podrá cantar su "novio" aun no llega

Fudo:-llegando- cállate I.D.I.O.T.A puedo pasar sensei

Peyton: claro pasa fudo-kun

Goenji: por que llegas tarde?

Fudo: em etto luego te cuento

Peyton: bien el primer dueto es de someoka con Fubuki

Fubuki: nosotros cantaremos if never see your face again

**ASI QUE CADA UNO SE PUSO EN SU LUGAR Y COMENZARON A CANTAR**

Someoka: _**Ahora que el verano se desvanece, yo te permito escapar **_

_**tu dices que no soy tu tipo, pero puedo hacer que tu me domines. **_

_**hace que tu aprendas, no eres la única **_

_**Yo te permito ser si tu te pones en una ardiente arma de fuego. **_

Fubuki: -cantando melosamente- _**Ahora que ha pasado en algún otro lugar, lejos **_

_**No sé si voy a encontrarte (encontrarte, encontrarte). **_

_**Pero tu sientes mi aliento, por tu cuello **_

_**No puedo creer que estoy justo detrás de ti(a la derecha detrás de ti). **_

**Ya había llegado a la parte del coro ahí donde las voces se unian y mas que unirse fubu-chan**

**Aprovecho para bailarle sexi a someoka**

Fubuki y Someoka: _**Porque tu vienes detrás de mi **_

_**Y me siento un poco mejor que antes **_

_**Y si yo nunca veo tu cara de nuevo, no me importa **_

_**Porque hemos ido mucho más allá de lo que creímos que sería buena idea obtener esta noche **_

Fubuki: -guiñándole a someoka- _**Tómame hacia abajo, y tómalo con calma **_

_**Hazme pensar pero no decidir **_

_**Háblame pero toma tu tiempo **_

_**(Háblame y toma tu tiempo) **_

Ya en la parte final de la canción el pobre de someoka quería comerse a Fubuki pero para su mala

Fortuna estaban presentes sus amigos y su maestra asi que se aguanto y termino de cantar

Someoka y Fubuki: _**Porque tu vienes detrás de mi **_

_**Y me siento un poco mejor que antes **_

_**Y si yo nunca veo tu cara de nuevo, no me importa **_

_**Porque hemos ido mucho más allá de lo que creímos que sería buena idea obtener esta noche.**_

Todos: genial!

Peyton: bien ahora es su turno ichinose y domon

Domon: nosotros cantaremos here without you de 3 doors down

**ASI COMENZO LA MUSICA Y CON ELLA ICHINOSE COMENZO A CANTAR**

Ichinose: _**Cientos de días me han hecho mas viejo**_

_**desde la ultima ves que vi tu cara bonita**_

_**miles de luces me han hecho mas frio**_

_**y no creo que pueda ver esto igual**_

Domon: -domon acordándose de aquella noche de pasión que tuvo con ichinose hizo que este

Cantara con mucho sentimiento- _**pero todas las millas que me tenían separado de ti**_

_**desaparecen ahora q estoy soñando con tu cara**_

Ichinose y Domon: -viéndose el uno al otro- _**Estoy aquí sin ti bebe**_

_**pero tu todavia estas en mi mente solitaria**_

_**pienso en ti bebe**_

_**y sueño contigo todo el tiempo**_

_**estoy aquí sin ti bebe**_

_**pero estas conmigo en mis sueños**_

_**y esta noche solo somos tu y yo**_

**Mientras iban cantando quedaron frente a frente ambos sintiendo su respiracion provocando **

**que domon quedara rojo e ichinose quisiera robarle un beso a su uke y dejando una escena **

**que a mas de uno le quedo el ojo cuadrado**

Ichinose: -aun mas cerca de domon- _**Estoy aquí sin ti bebe**_

_**pero tu todavia estas en mi mente solitaria**_

_**pienso en ti bebe**_

_**y sueño contigo todo el tiempo**_

_**estoy aquí sin ti bebe**_

_**pero estas conmigo en mis sueños**_

_**y esta noche solo somos tu y yo **_–termino la canción e ichinose beso a domon importándole

un reverendo pepino que estuvieran en el salón de clase-

Midorikawa: O.0

Todos: -gritando- DOMON eres uke muerto

Goenji:-riéndose – XD

Peyton:-roja por la escena- etto chicos calmen sus hormonas y pasen a sentarse bien quien sigue

Kazemaru: nosotros cantaremos lucky de jason mraz

A continuación endo comenzó a tocar la guitarra y…

Tsunami: -hablando en voz baja- aparentemente el capitán sabe hacer algo mas que

Jugar al fut

Endo_**: ¿Me oyes?**_

_**Te estoy hablando**_

_**A través del agua, a través del océano profundo azul**_

_**Bajo el cielo abierto, oh mi baby, Lo estoy intentando**_

Kazemaru: _**Chico te oigo en mis sueños**_

_**Siento tus susurros a través del mar**_

_**Te conservo aquí conmigo en mi corazón**_

_**Tú haces esto más fácil cuando la vida se vuelve más dura.**_

Endo se quito la guitarra y le tomo de las mano a kaze-chan

Endo y Kazemaru: _**Soy suertudo de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga**_

_**Suertudo de haber estado dónde estuve**_

_**Suertudo de volver a casa otra vez**_

_**Ooohh,ooooh,oooh,oooh**_

_**Oooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ellos no saben cuánto se tarda**_

_**En esperar un amor como este**_

_**Cada vez que nos decimos adiós**_

_**Deseo que nos demos otro beso**_

_**Te esperaré, te prometo que lo haré.**_

_**Soy suertudo de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga**_

_**Suerte de haber estado donde estuve**_

_**Suerte de estar volviendo a casa otra vez.**_

_**Soy suertudo de estar enamorado de todas las maneras.**_

_**Suerte de habernos quedado donde nos quedamos**_

_**Suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día.**_

Ya llegando ala parte final de la canción kazemaru dio el cierre

Kazemaru:-sonriéndole a endo- _**Soy suertudo de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga**_

_**Suerte de haber estado donde estuve**_

_**Suerte de estar volviendo a casa otra vez.**_

_**Soy suertudo de estar enamorado de todas las maneras.**_

_**Suerte de habernos quedado donde nos quedamos**_

_**Suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día.**_

_**Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,**_

_**Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,**_

_**Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.**_

Kogure:-gritando- consíganse un hotel!

Anteojos: -dándole un codazo a Kogure- shhh!

Y asi estuvieron cantando hasta que solo quedaban 3 parejas: tachi-tsunami, hiroto-mido y

Fudo-goenji.

Tachimukai: nosotros cantaremos on the line espero que sea de su agrado

Tsunami: _**Yo no queria decir**_

_**lo siento**_

_**por romper y separarnos **_

_**yo no queria decir que**_

_**fue mi culpa aunque**_

_**sabia que lo era**_

_**yo queria devolverte**_

_**la llamada**_

_**porque sabia **_

_**que estaba equivocada,**_

_**porque sabia que estaba equivocada**_

Llegando al coro tsunami tomo de las caderas a tachi y comenzaron el coro de la canción

Tsunami y Tachimukai: _**uno en el mismo,**_

_**nunca va a cambiar**_

_**nuestro amor fue bonito**_

_**tenemos todo,**_

_**destinado a caer**_

_**nuestro amor fue tragico**_

_**pero esta noche vamos**_

_**queria llamar**_

_**no se necesita pelear**_

_**sabes que no mentiria**_

_**esta noche vamos **_

_**a dejarlo en la línea**_

Tachimukai: -soltandose de tsunami y mostrándole indiferencia- _**escucha nene!**_

_**Nunca tendria que **_

_**aver dicho siempre**_

_**si sabia que el final**_

_**seria muy rapido**_

_**porque decir te amo?**_

_**si sabia que no iba a durar**_

Llegando al final tsunami lo sujeto de su mano y …

Tsunami: _**Nena, yo simplemente**_

_**no puedo oir lo que**_

_**estas diciendo**_

_**la linea se esta rompiendo**_

_**oh es que somos nosotros?**_

_**oh es que somos nosotros? **_–entrelazando sus dedos con tachimukai-

Haruna: omg que linda actuación

Midorikawa: -parandose de su asiento y jalando a hiroto- nosotros cantaremos candles de

Hey Monday

Hiroto: _**Las líneas de energía se van**_

_**Y estoy completamente sola**_

_**No me importa en absoluto**_

_**No responder mi teléfono**_

_**Todos los juegos que jugaste**_

_**Las promesas que hiciste**_

_**No terminaste lo que empezaste**_

_**Sigue estando en la oscuridad**_

Midorikawa: -sonriendole tiernamente a hiroto- _**Estaba ciega**_

_**No pude ver**_

_**Cuando eramos tu y yo**_

Hiroto y Midorikawa: _**Sopla las velas**_

_**Sera una noche a solas**_

_**Estoy empezando a ver la luz**_

_**Sopla las velas**_

_**Sera una noche a solas**_

_**Pero creo que voy a estar bien**_

_**Negro y azul fue antes**_

_**No hay necesidad de explicar**_

_**Yo no soy la cansada**_

_**De la reproducción de este tipo de residuos**_

_**Eres invisible**_

_**Invisible para mi**_

_**Mi deseo se esta haciendo realidad**_

_**Borrar tu cara de mi mente**_

Midorikawa:-entrelazando su meñique con el de hiroto- _**Un día**_

_**Te despertaras**_

_**Con nada más que un "Lo siento"**_

_**Y algún día**_

_**Va a volver**_

_**Todo lo que me diste**_

Hiroto: _**Sopla las velas**_

_**Sera una noche a solas**_

_**Estoy empezando a ver la luz**_

_**Sopla las velas**_

_**Sera una noche a solas**_

_**Pero creo que voy a estar bien **_

Midorikawa:-sacandole la lengua a tachi-kun- nosotros ganaremos!

Tachimukai: ¬¬ púdrete mido-chan

Peyton: y ya de ultimo pero no por eso de menos importancia fudo y goenji

Fudo: la canción que cantaremos fue escrita por goenji

Todos: O.0 oh!

Goenji:-apenado- T/T espero que sea de su agrado

Asi que goenji le pidió el favor a haruna que tocara el piano a lo que haruna acepto y asi

Fudo comenzó a cantar

Fudo: _**Hay una tormenta que se avecina y**_

_**tengo que prepararme**_

_**Este sentimiento se hace mas fuerte**_

_**cada dia...**_

Goenji:-viendo de reojo a fudo- _**Algo se arrastra en el interior,**_

_**todo esta apunto de cambiar**_

_**Tengo que afrontar el hecho de que**_

_**no puedo escapar**_

Fudo y Goenji: _**Esto es critico**_

_**Me siento impotente**_

_**Tan histerico**_

_**No es sano que no pueda dormir**_

_**ni comer cuando no estas con migo**_

_**Cariño, eres el aire que respiro**_

_**Esto es critico...**_

_**Yeaah..**_

_**Asiqe te aspiro**_

Fudo:-abrazando por detrás a goenji y cantándole al oído- _**Solia tener todo calculado,**_

_**pero ahora es diferente**_

_**Cuando llegastes vistes que**_

_**conquistastes mi corazón**_

_**Es tu risa y tu sonrisa por lo que**_

_**quiero quedarme por un tiempo**_

_**No me quiero ir**_

_**Solo te quiero en mis brazos...**_

Fudo Y Goenji: -fudo aun abrazado de goenji lo suelta para tomarle de la mano-

_**Esto es critico**_

_**Me siento indefenso**_

_**Tan histerico**_

_**No es sano que no pueda dormir**_

_**ni comer cuando no estas con migo**_

_**Cariño, eres el aire que respiro**_

_**Esto es critico...**_

_**Yeaah..**_

Goenji:- dejándose llevar entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de fudo mientras que este lo sujetaba

De sus caderas- _**Solia correr y esconderme**_

_**Solia dar excusas a nuestro amor**_

_**Por ahora no puedo escapar de esta realidad**_

_**No...**_

Fudo y Goenji:-fudo acerco sus labios a los de goenji mientras que cantaban la parte final de

La canción- _**Esto es critico**_

_**Me siento indefenso**_

_**Tan histerico**_

_**No es sano que no pueda dormir**_

_**ni comer cuando no estas con migo**_

_**Cariño, eres el aire que respiro**_

_**Esto**_ es critico... –ya sin la música fudo beso tiernamente a goenji provocando suspiros entre

Las chicas del coro (N/A: y las autoras XD) –

Kazemaru:-hablando con mido-chan y tachi-kun- como que ya perdimos ¬¬

Tachimukai y Midorikawa: hai TwT

Peyton: -con corazones en sus ojos y suspirando- chicos ya acabo la clase mañana les dare el

Resultado

Fudo:-abrazando a goenji- nee tienes algo que hacer te invito a comer un helado en el parque

Midorikawa: yo voy! – grito feliz-

Hiroto: ya ya mido-chan deja a la feliz parejita tener su cita

Fudo: ¬¬ entonces que dice goenji?

Goenji: -ocultando su felicidad por dicha invitación- claro vamos

EN EL PARQUE

Fudo: oye goenji quería decirte algo antes que llegue mañana

Goenji: -comiendo su helado- claro dime (de seguro se trata de esa mujer que me dijo tachi-kun)

Fudo: hoy llegue tarde por que ayer mi prima brooke llego a mi casa asi que teníamos mucho

De que hablar

Goenji: (la mujer esa era su prima) T/T y de que hablaron claro si se puede saber

Fudo: claro ella me dijo que mi tia mando a abrir una boutique de ropa aquí en inazuma

Town y quiere que trabaje en la tienda y aunque no quiera trabajar debo admitir que necesito

El dinero ¬¬

Goenji:-mirando a fudo el cual tiene helado en su mejilla- jajajajajaja XD

Fudo: de que chingados te ries ¬¬?

Goenji: es que tienes helado en tu mejilla –este se acerca a fudo y lo besa en donde esta el

Helado haciendo que fudo se sonrojara pero comienza a llover y..-

Fudo: venga-tomando de la mano a goenji- se donde podemos refugiarnos de la lluvia

En una casita que estaba alejada del parque

Goenji: es este tu "refugio" ?

Fudo: es eso o te quedas en la lluvia tu eliges

Seguían discutiendo cuando callo un rayo y goenji se tapó los oídos

Fudo: por que le tienes miedo a los rayos?

Goenji: -triste- el dia en que mi madre murio había una tormeta y había muchos rayos supongo

Que esa era la razón

Fudo: -acercandose a donde esta goenji pero había una cascara de banana (N/A: fuimos nosotras

XD) haciendo que este cayera encima de goenji-

Goenji:-rojo y aun debajo de fudo- estas bien?

Fudo: (maldición se ve tan violable calmate fudo… no ya no puedo mas)

Asi que fudo beso a goenji y comenzó a meter sus manos en la camiseta de goenji mientras este

Jadeaba

Goenji: fu… fudo yo etto ahh espera yo no mas –salio corriendo hacia la lluvia-

Fudo: maldición –corrio y lo agarro de su muñeca- espera es que acaso hize algo malo

Goenji: -con lagrimas – ya no quiero seguir con esta venganza terminamos ahora

Fudo: dime la razón de por que quieres terminar –mirando seriamente a goenji-

Goenji: T/T etto pues es porque

Fudo:-girtando- creo que te amo

Goenji:-sorprendido y bajando la cabeza- yo también creo que te amo

Fudo: -alzando la cara de goenji- eres un estúpido baka me he enamorado de ti como un

Idiota cada noche sueño que estas en mis brazos, jadeando y gritando mi nombre Shuuya

Goenji creo que te amo no, no creo que lo hago –gritando- amo a shuuya goenji

Goenji: -rojo- yo también te amo pero aun no puedo hacerlo contigo

Fudo: eres virgen?

Goenji:-apenado- si

La lluvia seguía cayendo encima de ellos ante la anterior confirmación de goenji lo único que

Hizo fudo fue besar de la manera mas tierna a goenji mientras lo sujetaba de sus caderas

Fudo: maldición ahora tendre que esperar a que estes listo

Goenji: yo …

Fudo: -agarrando a goenji de la mano- pero no te preocupes tenemos toda una vida para estar juntos

Goenji: -sonrojado- fudo

Fudo: si que pasa?

Goenji: por favor cógeme de la mano cuando te necesite

Fudo:-sonriéndole- no te preocupes asi será shuu-chan

CONTINUARA…

Isa: que cute se vio el fudo

Ceci: ya ves que el es tierno XD

Isa: ¬¬ ya empezaste a defender a fufo

Ceci: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no le digas fufo se llama fudo no fufo ¬¬

Isa: u.u ya calmate ok en el próximo capitulo la llegada de brooke al instituto inazuma

Ceci: y los rivales del coro XD que se sorprenderán de quien es uno de ellos muajaja

Mouki: ya llegue XD

Isa: aja pero nosotras ya terminamos el capitulo

Mouki: -en una esquinita haciendo círculos con su dedo- no me esperaron

Isa: werever nos vemos en el próximo super capitulo

Ceci: en el mismo super canal XD


	4. Cogeme de la mano cuando te necesite

Ceci: hola como estan!

Isa: -buscando algo- oye Ceci y mouki?

Ceci: ella se fue a trabajar asi que hoy no nos acompañara

Isa: por cierto ceci les explicara acerca del personaje nuevo

Ceci: el personaje se llama brooke y lo saque de one tree hill y la relación que tendrá con fudo

Eso lo verán mejor en el capitulo lo que si les puedo decir es que será la conciencia de fudo

Muaajajaj

Isa: bien ahora el dizclaimer a ceci no le pertenece inazuma eleven es de level 5! Pero cuando sea

De ella les aseguro que será totalmente yaoi

Ceci:-suspirando-algun dia será mio ¡!

I DONT WANT TO BE

CAPITULO 4: Cógeme de la mano cuando te necesite

EN EL SALON DE CLASE

Goenji:-sentado en su silla ve como domon entra- hey domon!

Domon:-feliz- bien XD

Goenji: que te paso que tienes esa sonrisa de idiota-baboso en tu cara?

Domon: ¬¬ -hablando en voz baja – es que ichinose me dijo que me amaba

Goenji:-sorprendido – wao ve que las cosas resultaron favorables para ti

Domon:-asintiendo – asi es ahora solo tengo que esperar que domon deje a rika

Goenji: o.0 domon eres un uke muerto –riéndose- rika te va a matar

Domon: ¬¬ y como demonios sabes que soy el uke de la relación?

Goenji: por 2 cosas la primera que tienes cara de ukesito violable y la otra que te dolió al sentarte

XD

Domon: ¬¬ mira quien lo dice –sacandole la lengua-

Tachimukai:-acercándose a goenji- goenji –san ?

Goenji: que pasa tachi-kun?

Tachimukai: etto ya viste el café que esta a 15 minnutos de aquí?

Goenji: si me estas invitando a un café creo que tsunami se molestaría

Domon: eso y otra muerte de un uke ocurrirá

Goenji: ¬¬

Tachimukai: no nada de eso es que cuando estaba viniendo a la escuela vi a fudo con una

Muchacha muy hermosa

Goenji:-celoso- que!

EN EL CAFÉ

Fudo: ¬¬ haber dime para que estas aquí brooke

Brooke: me tratas mal y es que soy tu prima ¬¬ como sea mi mama abrirá una boutique aquí en

Inazuma town asi que vine para supervisar la tienda y como no tengo donde quedarme me

Quedare con mi lindo, educado y atento primo fudo XD!

Fudo: ¬¬ solo te aviso de antemano que mi casa es un caos no la arreglare esa será tu labor al

Igual que cocinar

Brooke: tan típico de ti bien hagamos un trato te doy trabajo en la boutique y yo cocinare

Y arreglare la casa eso si nada de llevar chicos a horas inapropiadas a la casa ok

Fudo: ¬¬ si mama y cuando iras a inscribirte a la escuela?

Brooke: mañana!

Fudo: así que mañana ya estarás ahí para torturarme –lo dijo mientras se levantaba- me tengo

Que ir nos vemos en la casa y nada de coquetearle a los chicos

Brooke: si papa! –sacándole la lengua-

Fudo: ¬¬

EN LA ESCUELA MAS PRECISAMENTE EN EL SALON DE CORO

Peyton: están listos chicos?

Kido: -en tono de burla- creo que goenji no podrá cantar su "novio" aun no llega

Fudo:-llegando- cállate I.D.I.O.T.A puedo pasar sensei

Peyton: claro pasa fudo-kun

Goenji: por que llegas tarde?

Fudo: em etto luego te cuento

Peyton: bien el primer dueto es de someoka con Fubuki

Fubuki: nosotros cantaremos if never see your face again

**ASI QUE CADA UNO SE PUSO EN SU LUGAR Y COMENZARON A CANTAR**

Someoka: _**Ahora que el verano se desvanece, yo te permito escapar **_

_**tu dices que no soy tu tipo, pero puedo hacer que tu me domines. **_

_**hace que tu aprendas, no eres la única **_

_**Yo te permito ser si tu te pones en una ardiente arma de fuego. **_

Fubuki: -cantando melosamente- _**Ahora que ha pasado en algún otro lugar, lejos **_

_**No sé si voy a encontrarte (encontrarte, encontrarte). **_

_**Pero tu sientes mi aliento, por tu cuello **_

_**No puedo creer que estoy justo detrás de ti(a la derecha detrás de ti). **_

**Ya había llegado a la parte del coro ahí donde las voces se unian y mas que unirse fubu-chan**

**Aprovecho para bailarle sexi a someoka**

Fubuki y Someoka: _**Porque tu vienes detrás de mi **_

_**Y me siento un poco mejor que antes **_

_**Y si yo nunca veo tu cara de nuevo, no me importa **_

_**Porque hemos ido mucho más allá de lo que creímos que sería buena idea obtener esta noche **_

Fubuki: -guiñándole a someoka- _**Tómame hacia abajo, y tómalo con calma **_

_**Hazme pensar pero no decidir **_

_**Háblame pero toma tu tiempo **_

_**(Háblame y toma tu tiempo) **_

Ya en la parte final de la canción el pobre de someoka quería comerse a Fubuki pero para su mala

Fortuna estaban presentes sus amigos y su maestra asi que se aguanto y termino de cantar

Someoka y Fubuki: _**Porque tu vienes detrás de mi **_

_**Y me siento un poco mejor que antes **_

_**Y si yo nunca veo tu cara de nuevo, no me importa **_

_**Porque hemos ido mucho más allá de lo que creímos que sería buena idea obtener esta noche.**_

Todos: genial!

Peyton: bien ahora es su turno ichinose y domon

Domon: nosotros cantaremos here without you de 3 doors down

**ASI COMENZO LA MUSICA Y CON ELLA ICHINOSE COMENZO A CANTAR**

Ichinose: _**Cientos de días me han hecho mas viejo**_

_**desde la ultima ves que vi tu cara bonita**_

_**miles de luces me han hecho mas frio**_

_**y no creo que pueda ver esto igual**_

Domon: -domon acordándose de aquella noche de pasión que tuvo con ichinose hizo que este

Cantara con mucho sentimiento- _**pero todas las millas que me tenían separado de ti**_

_**desaparecen ahora q estoy soñando con tu cara**_

Ichinose y Domon: -viéndose el uno al otro- _**Estoy aquí sin ti bebe**_

_**pero tu todavia estas en mi mente solitaria**_

_**pienso en ti bebe**_

_**y sueño contigo todo el tiempo**_

_**estoy aquí sin ti bebe**_

_**pero estas conmigo en mis sueños**_

_**y esta noche solo somos tu y yo**_

**Mientras iban cantando quedaron frente a frente ambos sintiendo su respiracion provocando **

**que domon quedara rojo e ichinose quisiera robarle un beso a su uke y dejando una escena **

**que a mas de uno le quedo el ojo cuadrado**

Ichinose: -aun mas cerca de domon- _**Estoy aquí sin ti bebe**_

_**pero tu todavia estas en mi mente solitaria**_

_**pienso en ti bebe**_

_**y sueño contigo todo el tiempo**_

_**estoy aquí sin ti bebe**_

_**pero estas conmigo en mis sueños**_

_**y esta noche solo somos tu y yo **_–termino la canción e ichinose beso a domon importándole

un reverendo pepino que estuvieran en el salón de clase-

Midorikawa: O.0

Todos: -gritando- DOMON eres uke muerto

Goenji:-riéndose – XD

Peyton:-roja por la escena- etto chicos calmen sus hormonas y pasen a sentarse bien quien sigue

Kazemaru: nosotros cantaremos lucky de jason mraz

A continuación endo comenzó a tocar la guitarra y…

Tsunami: -hablando en voz baja- aparentemente el capitán sabe hacer algo mas que

Jugar al fut

Endo_**: ¿Me oyes?**_

_**Te estoy hablando**_

_**A través del agua, a través del océano profundo azul**_

_**Bajo el cielo abierto, oh mi baby, Lo estoy intentando**_

Kazemaru: _**Chico te oigo en mis sueños**_

_**Siento tus susurros a través del mar**_

_**Te conservo aquí conmigo en mi corazón**_

_**Tú haces esto más fácil cuando la vida se vuelve más dura.**_

Endo se quito la guitarra y le tomo de las mano a kaze-chan

Endo y Kazemaru: _**Soy suertudo de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga**_

_**Suertudo de haber estado dónde estuve**_

_**Suertudo de volver a casa otra vez**_

_**Ooohh,ooooh,oooh,oooh**_

_**Oooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ellos no saben cuánto se tarda**_

_**En esperar un amor como este**_

_**Cada vez que nos decimos adiós**_

_**Deseo que nos demos otro beso**_

_**Te esperaré, te prometo que lo haré.**_

_**Soy suertudo de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga**_

_**Suerte de haber estado donde estuve**_

_**Suerte de estar volviendo a casa otra vez.**_

_**Soy suertudo de estar enamorado de todas las maneras.**_

_**Suerte de habernos quedado donde nos quedamos**_

_**Suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día.**_

Ya llegando ala parte final de la canción kazemaru dio el cierre

Kazemaru:-sonriéndole a endo- _**Soy suertudo de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga**_

_**Suerte de haber estado donde estuve**_

_**Suerte de estar volviendo a casa otra vez.**_

_**Soy suertudo de estar enamorado de todas las maneras.**_

_**Suerte de habernos quedado donde nos quedamos**_

_**Suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día.**_

_**Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,**_

_**Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,**_

_**Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.**_

Kogure:-gritando- consíganse un hotel!

Anteojos: -dándole un codazo a Kogure- shhh!

Y asi estuvieron cantando hasta que solo quedaban 3 parejas: tachi-tsunami, hiroto-mido y

Fudo-goenji.

Tachimukai: nosotros cantaremos on the line espero que sea de su agrado

Tsunami: _**Yo no queria decir**_

_**lo siento**_

_**por romper y separarnos **_

_**yo no queria decir que**_

_**fue mi culpa aunque**_

_**sabia que lo era**_

_**yo queria devolverte**_

_**la llamada**_

_**porque sabia **_

_**que estaba equivocada,**_

_**porque sabia que estaba equivocada**_

Llegando al coro tsunami tomo de las caderas a tachi y comenzaron el coro de la canción

Tsunami y Tachimukai: _**uno en el mismo,**_

_**nunca va a cambiar**_

_**nuestro amor fue bonito**_

_**tenemos todo,**_

_**destinado a caer**_

_**nuestro amor fue tragico**_

_**pero esta noche vamos**_

_**queria llamar**_

_**no se necesita pelear**_

_**sabes que no mentiria**_

_**esta noche vamos **_

_**a dejarlo en la línea**_

Tachimukai: -soltandose de tsunami y mostrándole indiferencia- _**escucha nene!**_

_**Nunca tendria que **_

_**aver dicho siempre**_

_**si sabia que el final**_

_**seria muy rapido**_

_**porque decir te amo?**_

_**si sabia que no iba a durar**_

Llegando al final tsunami lo sujeto de su mano y …

Tsunami: _**Nena, yo simplemente**_

_**no puedo oir lo que**_

_**estas diciendo**_

_**la linea se esta rompiendo**_

_**oh es que somos nosotros?**_

_**oh es que somos nosotros? **_–entrelazando sus dedos con tachimukai-

Haruna: omg que linda actuación

Midorikawa: -parandose de su asiento y jalando a hiroto- nosotros cantaremos candles de

Hey Monday

Hiroto: _**Las líneas de energía se van**_

_**Y estoy completamente sola**_

_**No me importa en absoluto**_

_**No responder mi teléfono**_

_**Todos los juegos que jugaste**_

_**Las promesas que hiciste**_

_**No terminaste lo que empezaste**_

_**Sigue estando en la oscuridad**_

Midorikawa: -sonriendole tiernamente a hiroto- _**Estaba ciega**_

_**No pude ver**_

_**Cuando eramos tu y yo**_

Hiroto y Midorikawa: _**Sopla las velas**_

_**Sera una noche a solas**_

_**Estoy empezando a ver la luz**_

_**Sopla las velas**_

_**Sera una noche a solas**_

_**Pero creo que voy a estar bien**_

_**Negro y azul fue antes**_

_**No hay necesidad de explicar**_

_**Yo no soy la cansada**_

_**De la reproducción de este tipo de residuos**_

_**Eres invisible**_

_**Invisible para mi**_

_**Mi deseo se esta haciendo realidad**_

_**Borrar tu cara de mi mente**_

Midorikawa:-entrelazando su meñique con el de hiroto- _**Un día**_

_**Te despertaras**_

_**Con nada más que un "Lo siento"**_

_**Y algún día**_

_**Va a volver**_

_**Todo lo que me diste**_

Hiroto: _**Sopla las velas**_

_**Sera una noche a solas**_

_**Estoy empezando a ver la luz**_

_**Sopla las velas**_

_**Sera una noche a solas**_

_**Pero creo que voy a estar bien **_

Midorikawa:-sacandole la lengua a tachi-kun- nosotros ganaremos!

Tachimukai: ¬¬ púdrete mido-chan

Peyton: y ya de ultimo pero no por eso de menos importancia fudo y goenji

Fudo: la canción que cantaremos fue escrita por goenji

Todos: O.0 oh!

Goenji:-apenado- T/T espero que sea de su agrado

Asi que goenji le pidió el favor a haruna que tocara el piano a lo que haruna acepto y asi

Fudo comenzó a cantar

Fudo: _**Hay una tormenta que se avecina y**_

_**tengo que prepararme**_

_**Este sentimiento se hace mas fuerte**_

_**cada dia...**_

Goenji:-viendo de reojo a fudo- _**Algo se arrastra en el interior,**_

_**todo esta apunto de cambiar**_

_**Tengo que afrontar el hecho de que**_

_**no puedo escapar**_

Fudo y Goenji: _**Esto es critico**_

_**Me siento impotente**_

_**Tan histerico**_

_**No es sano que no pueda dormir**_

_**ni comer cuando no estas con migo**_

_**Cariño, eres el aire que respiro**_

_**Esto es critico...**_

_**Yeaah..**_

_**Asiqe te aspiro**_

Fudo:-abrazando por detrás a goenji y cantándole al oído- _**Solia tener todo calculado,**_

_**pero ahora es diferente**_

_**Cuando llegastes vistes que**_

_**conquistastes mi corazón**_

_**Es tu risa y tu sonrisa por lo que**_

_**quiero quedarme por un tiempo**_

_**No me quiero ir**_

_**Solo te quiero en mis brazos...**_

Fudo Y Goenji: -fudo aun abrazado de goenji lo suelta para tomarle de la mano-

_**Esto es critico**_

_**Me siento indefenso**_

_**Tan histerico**_

_**No es sano que no pueda dormir**_

_**ni comer cuando no estas con migo**_

_**Cariño, eres el aire que respiro**_

_**Esto es critico...**_

_**Yeaah..**_

Goenji:- dejándose llevar entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de fudo mientras que este lo sujetaba

De sus caderas- _**Solia correr y esconderme**_

_**Solia dar excusas a nuestro amor**_

_**Por ahora no puedo escapar de esta realidad**_

_**No...**_

Fudo y Goenji:-fudo acerco sus labios a los de goenji mientras que cantaban la parte final de

La canción- _**Esto es critico**_

_**Me siento indefenso**_

_**Tan histerico**_

_**No es sano que no pueda dormir**_

_**ni comer cuando no estas con migo**_

_**Cariño, eres el aire que respiro**_

_**Esto**_ es critico... –ya sin la música fudo beso tiernamente a goenji provocando suspiros entre

Las chicas del coro (N/A: y las autoras XD) –

Kazemaru:-hablando con mido-chan y tachi-kun- como que ya perdimos ¬¬

Tachimukai y Midorikawa: hai TwT

Peyton: -con corazones en sus ojos y suspirando- chicos ya acabo la clase mañana les dare el

Resultado

Fudo:-abrazando a goenji- nee tienes algo que hacer te invito a comer un helado en el parque

Midorikawa: yo voy! – grito feliz-

Hiroto: ya ya mido-chan deja a la feliz parejita tener su cita

Fudo: ¬¬ entonces que dice goenji?

Goenji: -ocultando su felicidad por dicha invitación- claro vamos

EN EL PARQUE

Fudo: oye goenji quería decirte algo antes que llegue mañana

Goenji: -comiendo su helado- claro dime (de seguro se trata de esa mujer que me dijo tachi-kun)

Fudo: hoy llegue tarde por que ayer mi prima brooke llego a mi casa asi que teníamos mucho

De que hablar

Goenji: (la mujer esa era su prima) T/T y de que hablaron claro si se puede saber

Fudo: claro ella me dijo que mi tia mando a abrir una boutique de ropa aquí en inazuma

Town y quiere que trabaje en la tienda y aunque no quiera trabajar debo admitir que necesito

El dinero ¬¬

Goenji:-mirando a fudo el cual tiene helado en su mejilla- jajajajajaja XD

Fudo: de que chingados te ries ¬¬?

Goenji: es que tienes helado en tu mejilla –este se acerca a fudo y lo besa en donde esta el

Helado haciendo que fudo se sonrojara pero comienza a llover y..-

Fudo: venga-tomando de la mano a goenji- se donde podemos refugiarnos de la lluvia

En una casita que estaba alejada del parque

Goenji: es este tu "refugio" ?

Fudo: es eso o te quedas en la lluvia tu eliges

Seguían discutiendo cuando callo un rayo y goenji se tapó los oídos

Fudo: por que le tienes miedo a los rayos?

Goenji: -triste- el dia en que mi madre murio había una tormeta y había muchos rayos supongo

Que esa era la razón

Fudo: -acercandose a donde esta goenji pero había una cascara de banana (N/A: fuimos nosotras

XD) haciendo que este cayera encima de goenji-

Goenji:-rojo y aun debajo de fudo- estas bien?

Fudo: (maldición se ve tan violable calmate fudo… no ya no puedo mas)

Asi que fudo beso a goenji y comenzó a meter sus manos en la camiseta de goenji mientras este

Jadeaba

Goenji: fu… fudo yo etto ahh espera yo no mas –salio corriendo hacia la lluvia-

Fudo: maldición –corrio y lo agarro de su muñeca- espera es que acaso hize algo malo

Goenji: -con lagrimas – ya no quiero seguir con esta venganza terminamos ahora

Fudo: dime la razón de por que quieres terminar –mirando seriamente a goenji-

Goenji: T/T etto pues es porque

Fudo:-girtando- creo que te amo

Goenji:-sorprendido y bajando la cabeza- yo también creo que te amo

Fudo: -alzando la cara de goenji- eres un estúpido baka me he enamorado de ti como un

Idiota cada noche sueño que estas en mis brazos, jadeando y gritando mi nombre Shuuya

Goenji creo que te amo no, no creo que lo hago –gritando- amo a shuuya goenji

Goenji: -rojo- yo también te amo pero aun no puedo hacerlo contigo

Fudo: eres virgen?

Goenji:-apenado- si

La lluvia seguía cayendo encima de ellos ante la anterior confirmación de goenji lo único que

Hizo fudo fue besar de la manera mas tierna a goenji mientras lo sujetaba de sus caderas

Fudo: maldición ahora tendre que esperar a que estes listo

Goenji: yo …

Fudo: -agarrando a goenji de la mano- pero no te preocupes tenemos toda una vida para estar juntos

Goenji: -sonrojado- fudo

Fudo: si que pasa?

Goenji: por favor cógeme de la mano cuando te necesite

Fudo:-sonriéndole- no te preocupes asi será shuu-chan

CONTINUARA…

Isa: que cute se vio el fudo

Ceci: ya ves que el es tierno XD

Isa: ¬¬ ya empezaste a defender a fufo

Ceci: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no le digas fufo se llama fudo no fufo ¬¬

Isa: u.u ya calmate ok en el próximo capitulo la llegada de brooke al instituto inazuma

Ceci: y los rivales del coro XD que se sorprenderán de quien es uno de ellos muajaja

Mouki: ya llegue XD

Isa: aja pero nosotras ya terminamos el capitulo

Mouki: -en una esquinita haciendo círculos con su dedo- no me esperaron

Isa: werever nos vemos en el próximo super capitulo

Ceci: en el mismo super canal XD


	5. UNA MULTITUD DE DAMIFICADOS

Isa: buenas

Ceci: como están?

Isa: aquí le traemos el capitulo 5 de esta historia XD

Ceci: y Mouki?

Isa: ¬¬ trabajando como siempre

Ceci: U.U típico de ella bien isa di el Dizclaimer

Isa: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece cuando Ryan Murphy diga: "fue un error haber sacado a

Chord overstreet de glee" ese dia es cuando nos pertenezera

Ceci: pero como ese tipejo es un hijo de su ma…

Isa: U.U mejor comencemos el capitulo ¬¬

I DONT WANT TO BE

**CAPITULO 5: UNA MULTITUD DE DAMIFICADOS**

6:30 AM EN CASA DE GOENJI

Nana: goenji-chan cuídate si

Goenji: si nana no te preocupes ahora si ya me voy

Yuuka: hermano cuando regresara mohicano – chan a jugar conmigo?

Goenji:-riéndose- no lo se pero no te preocupes yo le diré!

Yuuka:-saltando- sii jugare con el mohicano chan!

Goenji:-saliendo de su casa-

Fudo:hey

Goenji: -sorprendido- y eso que haces tu aquí?

Fudo:-besando a goenji- solo vine a buscarte pensé que nos podíamos ir juntos a la escuela

Goenji: T/T claro

Fudo:-tomando de la mano a goenji- entonces vámonos

EN LA ESCUELA

_Ya todos estaban en sus pupitres cuando el director interrumpió la clase_

Director: Buenos días alumnos estoy aquí para presentarle a una nueva alumna porfavor pasa

-a continuación entra-

Brooke: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es brooke fudo

Todos: dijo fudo? 0.O

Fudo: tsk

Brooke: si el tarado pelón que esta en el rincón-señalando a fudo- es mi primo!

Fudo: ¬¬

Goenji:-mirando a brooke- (asi que ella es su prima es muy bonita)

Brooke:-viendo a los chicos de su salón- O.O endo?

Endo: T/T brooke?

Midorikawa:-gritando- midorikawa!

Toramaru: lotería XD

Tobitaka y Hiroto: ¬¬ shh!

Kazemaru:-preguntándole a endo. Se conocen?

Brooke: claro que le conozco endo-kun es mi prometido

Todos: que que?

Kazemaru: -en shock-

Fudo:-susurrando- pero si es gay

Goenji: shhh!

Director: cof cof niños ya pueden salir al descanzo!

EN LA CAFETERIA

Haruna: de donde vienes

Brooke: de NY

Aki: *o* que genial

Tachimukai: de verdad eres prima de fudo?

Brooke: si por?

Tsunami: pues por que eres educada y fudo…

Brooke: si lo se es una bestia, esperen y fudo?

EN EL LA AZOTEA DE LA ESCUELA

Fudo:-besando a goenji y agarrándolo de sus caderas-

Goenji:-a continuación vibra su celular-

Fudo:-con una mirada lujuriosa- dime que eso no fue tu celular

Goenji: T/T no tarado obvio que es mi celular es un mensaje de midorikawa

Fudo:-abrazando celosamente a goenji- ¬¬ y que quiere mido-helado

Goenji: quiere que lo vea en el auditorio

Fudo: ¬¬ y por que chingados quiere verte ahí

Goenji: O.O estas celoso?

Fudo:-besando salvajemente a goenji: que eso sirva de prueba que eres solo mío

Goenji:-rojo- idiota solo tenias que decir que si ¬¬

EN EL AUIDITORIO

Domon: y tu sabes para que nos cito midorikawa?

Goenji: nop!

Midorikawa:-llegando- lamento llegar hasta ahora

Goenji: y dinos que pasa

Midorikawa: pues veras etto.. pues ya se quienes son nuestros contrincantes

Domon y Goenji: ¿?

A continuación entran un grupo de muchachos y entre ellos están…

Domon:-escondiéndose detrás de goenji- hay no soy uke muerto

Goenji: ¬¬

Rika: a ti te estaba buscando I-D-I-O-T-A

Midorikawa: esto se pondrá bueno

Domon: -asustado- que quieres?

Rika: -dándole una bofetada- por u culpa my Darling me dejo

Goenji: oye que te pasa no trates a si a domon

Ya estaba apunto de golpear a goenji cuando los inazuma boys llegaron

Fudo:-agarrandole la mano a rika- tu que tocas a mi novio yo que te mato

Ichinose: -abrazando a domon- estas bien ?

Domon: si estoy bien

Ichinose: no te perdonare lo que le has hecho a domon

Rika: ¬¬ bien en todo caso no estamos aquí para eso explícaselos genda

Todos: genda!

Genda: solo les venimos a decirles que ni se presenten en la competencias locales

Del coro ya que nosotros ganaremos

Brooke: -apareciendo de la nada- como tu digas estúpido con cara de león dudo que con una

chica como esta –señalando rika- puedan ganar

Peyton: jóvenes les pido de la manera mas atenta que se retiren

Genda: -mirando a goenji- disfruta ahora de fudo por que cuando yo quiera te lo quitare

Goenji:- triste-

Peyton: bien aprovechando que ya no están los del instituto imperial les diré quienes son

La pareja que será líder del coro y los ganadores son

Todos:-en suspenso- ¿?

Peyton: los ganadores son fudo y goenji

Tachimukai: TT-TT

Midorikawa: esto es un complot

Fubuki: ¬¬

Fudo:-levantándose de su silla y con tono sarcástico- gracias gracias!

Todos: púdrete ¬¬

Peyton: como verán tenemos a una nueva integrante del coro

Brooke: hola a todos

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Peyton: bien brooke diles a todos lo que me dijiste

Brooke: hai! Bien chicos mi mama me mando aquí a abrir una boutique de ropa y

Me gustaría que fueran a la inauguración de la boutique será el sábado todos están invitados

Tsunami: yeah tendemos fiesta

Kogure: como hay que ir vestidos

Brooke: vayan como gusten solo que no vayan a ir fachosos (N/A: mal vestidos)

Peyton: bien chicos por hoy es todo ya se pueden ir

Kido: -acercándose a goenji- podemos hablar

Fudo: ¬¬

Goenji: esta bien fudo podrías esperarme afuera

Kido: solo quería decirte lo siento por todo lo que te hice –bajando la mirada-

Goenji: mmm (maldito corazón de pollo ¬¬) claro estas perdonado kido

Kido: genial solo quería decirte algo, según me djo sakuma cuando genda quiere algo siempre

Lo consigue asi que yo que tu cuido a fudo

Goenji:-pensando- gracias kido

Kido: de nada bueno nos vemos en la fiesta de mañana-saliendo del salón-

AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA

Goenji:-saliendo-

Fudo:-abrazando a goenji- y que te dijo kido?

Goenji:-sonrojado- se disculpo conmigo por lo de sakuma (le diré lo de genda no mejor no le

digo) y eso fue todo

Fudo: ¬¬ ok

Goenji: quieres ir a hacer la tarea en mi casa

Fudo: hay no otro con complejo de endo ¬¬

Goenji: como dices?

Fudo: eh no que si voy

EN CASA DE GOENJI

Goenji:-entrando- hay alguien?

Fudo: muajajajaj –mirando provocativamente a goenji- creo que no hay nadie

Goenji: ni pongas esa mirada nosotros i haremos la tarea solo eso

Fudo: aguafiestas!

EN EL CUARTO DE GOENJI

Fudo:-haciendo la tarea por primera vez-

Goenji:-mirando a fudo- (será que fudo tuvo algo con genda?)

Fudo:-aun viendo su libro- que te pasa por que me ves asi?

Goenji: T/T pues es que hay algo que quiero preguntarte –sentándose a lado

De fudo en la cama-

Fudo: -tirando el libro- que pasa?

Goenji:-trise y apenado- fuiste algo de genda?

Fudo:-sorprendido-

Goenji: -con lagrimas en lo ojos- es que no te quiero perder

A continuación fudo se pone encima de goenji entrelazando sus manos con las de el y…

Fudo:-susurrándole a goenji al oído- yo al que quiero es a ti –besándole el cuello a goenji- al

Único que quiero a mi lado es a ti genda no me importa además

Goenji:-jadeando- a.. además?

Fudo:-en tono sexi- al único que quiero follar es a ti

Goenji: ¬¬ mataste completamente el momento romantico –besando a fudo- pero es lindo

Saber que me quieres fudo quiero hacer el amor contigo solo quiero que me esperes un mes

Fudo: y por que un mes?

Goenji: -desviando la mirada- se que suena trillado pero es q en un mes cumplo años asi

Fudo: ¬¬ quieres que este sexi mohicano te coma enterito verdad –riendose-

Goenji: -susurrando- presumido !

Fudo: n.n me tendras esperando por ti todo un mes ahora mi mejor amigo será mi mano

Derecha

Goenji:¬¬

Fudo:-suena su cel- maldición es un mensaje de brooke ya me tengo q ir a trabajar

Goenji:-afuera de su casa- te cuidas ok y mañana pasaras por mi para ir a buscarme para la

fiesta de brooke

Fudo:-besando a goenji- ok pasare por ti a las 8:00 de la noche chao te amo

Goenji:-sorprendido- yo también te amo T/T –a continuación suena el celular goenji-

Moshi, moshi eh kazemaru ahora ok vente a mi casa (que querrá kazemaru U.U).

CONTINUARA….

Isa: omg que será lo que quiere kaze-chan

Ceci: no te lo diré n-n

Isa: necesitamos su ayuda!

Ceci: sipi si los chicos formaran una banda de música como les llamarían

Isa: exacto el que nos de el nombre mas original asi se llamara la banda del próximo

Capitulo

Ceci: sip

Mouki:-llegando- hey como están ? –leyendo- como que rika golpeo a domon

Isa: ¬¬ cof cof bien nos vemos en el próximo super capitulo

Ceci: pero si lo defendió Ichinose , en el próximo super canal

Mouki: ¬¬ te odio

Ceci e Isa: ¬¬ chao hasta la próxima matta ne


	6. LA VIDA DE UN ROCKSTAR NUNCA TERMINA

Ceci: hola de nuevo

Isa: esperamos que estén bien

Ceci: hoy les traemos un nuevo episodio de i don't want to be

Isa: sipi el episodio es el de la fiesta muajajajaja

Ceci: y por qué el muajajajaja

Isa: es que habrá un poco de drama

Ceci: ¬¬ ok bien isa da el dizclaimer

Mouki:-llegando – esperen ¡!

Isa: mouki vives?

Mouki: ya me mandaste a matar ¬¬

Ceci: bien mouki tú darás el dizclaimer

Isa: -molesta- ¬¬

Mouki: -feliz- ok a ceci ni a nosotras nos pertenece inazuma eleven cuando T.O.P de big bang

Toque a mi puerta y me pida que sea su novia ese dia nos pertenecerá inazuma eleven

Isa: pero como eso no sucederá inazuma es de Level 5!

Mouki: ¬¬

Ceci: je je je mejor comencemos

I DONT WANT TO BE

CAPITULO 6: LA VIDA DE UN ROCKSTAR NUNCA ACABA… EN MI CASO TERMINA ALA MEDIA

NOCHE ¬¬

Flashback

Kazemaru:-entrando a casa de goenji-

Goenji: y dime que pasa kazemaru?

Kazemaru: necesito que me hagas un favor, pero si no puedes te sabré entender

Goenji:-preocupado- claro dime

Kazemaru: necesito que me averigües acerca del compromiso de endo con brooke

Goenji: que eso era todo ¬¬

Kazemaru: ¬¬ que me podrás ayudar o no?

Goenji: esta bien aunque no te aseguro nada ok

Kazemaru: gracias goenji!

Goenji: amas a endo verdad?

Kazemaru: si pero es tan tarado que no se da cuenta

Goenji: jejeej es tu culpa por enamorarte de un despistado

Kazemaru: ¬¬ -yéndose- nos vemos mañana en la fiesta

Goenji: hai!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

CASA DE GOENJI SABADO 6:00 PM

Yuuka: -abriendo la puerta-

Fubuki: hola Yuuka-chan esta tu hermano?

Yuuka: -gritando- onni-chan tus amigos vinieron a verte!

Goenji:-con los auriculares puestos- que dices Yuuka?

Y si ahí estaban: midorikawa, kazemaru, Fubuki, domon, sakuma, anteojos, Toramaru, suzuno y

tachimukai

Goenji: ¬¬ que hacen aquí no se deberían estar preparando para la fiesta

Suzuno: para eso estamos aquí!

Midorikawa: -gritando- reunión de ukes!

Goenji:-suspirando- ¬¬ pasen

Todos: hai! –entrando-

En el cuarto de goenji

Kazemaru: en todo caso que haces tu aquí ?

Suzuno: me invito midorikawa

Midorikawa: sipi o hay algún problema kaze-emo ¬¬

Kazemaru: no hay ningún problema mido- helado ¬¬

Anteojos: tranquilícense ok

Tachimukai: nee anteojos esto es una reunión de ukes que haces tu aquí

Fubuki:-con cara malévola- o es que acaso tu eres un uke de closet?

Anteojos:-sin aguantar la presión- ok estoy saliendo con alguien

Todos: con quien?

Anteojos: -sonrojado- con Kogure

Todos: o.0 que

Tachimukai: Kogure es gay?

Sakuma: pensé que estaba intentando enamorar a haruna-chan

Toramaru: nop haruna-chan esta saliendo con genda

Goenji: esperen pensé que genda era gay?

Anteojos: no genda-san es bisexual

Todos: ahhhh!

Fubuki:-mirando a goenji- nee goenji dime que le viste a fudo

Midorikawa: si goenji el es grosero

Tachimukai: y la verdad guapo no es (N/A: waaa me dolió escribir esto TT-TT)

Goenji: -molesto- será mejor que se comiencen a arreglar o los saco de mi casa y ya dejen de

Criticar a mi novio

Todos: hai! ¬¬

1 HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES

Fudo:-afuera de la casa de goenji- ¬¬ goenji –gritando- ya estas listo?

Goenji:-saliendo- etto –ve una limosina- omg y eso

Fudo: ¬¬ todo fue idea de brooke

Endo:-sale de la limosina y…- apúrense

Goenji: ¬¬ que demonios hace endo en NUESTRA limosina

Fudo: lo siento el taradete y los demás seme se colaron

Goenji: ¬¬ -gritandole a los ukes- se quedan o se van!

Todos: ya vamos!

EN LA RECEPCION

Brooke: hola chicos

Todos: o.0 este lugar esta bello

Brooke: espero que se diviertan

Fudo: y el alcohol?

Goenji:¬¬

Kazemaru: -susurrándole- nee goenji lo haras ahora?

Goenji: brooke podemos hablar?

Brooke: claro

AFUERA DE LA RECEPCION

Goenji: brooke veras

Brooke: dile a kazemaru que no estoy enamorada de endo

Goenji: o.0 pero es que

Asistente: señorita brooke hay un problema!

EN LA FIESTA

Goenji:-con aura deprimente- la cague

Domon: porque lo dices

Goenji: TT-TT no preguntes

Brooke: -gritando-

Todos: que pasa?

Brooke: no llego la banda que iba a tocar TT-TT

Hiroto: y eso que tiene de malo?

Brooke: tonto si la banda no llega como hare la presentación de la nueva ropa de esta temporada

Todos:-pensando-

Fudo: lo tengo

Kido: que tienes

Fudo: goenji puede cantar verdad goenji?

Goenji: T/T que claro que no una cosa es que cante en el coro y otra muy diferente aquí

Brooke:-con cara moe- porfa cuñadito ayúdame please!

Goenji: aunque yo te quiera ayudar no tengo un bajista, baterista y esas cosas

Domon: yo se tocar la batería!

Kido: yo puedo ser el bajista

Kazemaru: yo el guitarrista

Fubuki: yo se tocar el piano

Midorikawa: y yo puedo ser la segunda voz

Brooke: nee goenji me ayudaras?

Goenji: ya que me queda

TRAS EL ESCENARIO

Domon: y que cantaremos?

Kido: según se tendremos que cantar 2 canciones asi que entonces deberíamos hacer un cover y –

mirando a goenji- tu escribes canciones por que no cantamos una de tus creaciones

Goenji: es que no creo que le gusten a todos

Kazemaru: tienes talento ok goenji asi que si le gustaran!

Midorikawa: ya tenemos lo de las canciones ahora solo falta algo

Todos: que falta midorikawa?

Midorikawa: el nombre de la banda yo ya pensé un nombre u. u

Todos: haber dinos!

Midorikawa: la banda se llamara mido-chan y sus helados mágicos

Domon:-dándole un zape a mido-chan- no nos llamaremos asi

Fubuki: ya se ¡! Y si nos llamamos los súper ultra mega cazadores de osos!

Kido: ¬¬ next

Kazemaru: lo tengo

Todos: U.U

15 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Fudo:-abrazando por sorpresa a goenji- no estés preocupado lo harás bien

Goenji: nee fudo

Fudo: mmm que pasa?

Goenji:-besándolo- que es lo que sabes del compromiso de endo con brooke?

Fudo: mi tia se lo impuso a brooke pero ella no le ama asi que no te estes preocupando por

Kaze-emo ok

Fubuki: goenji ya es hora

Fudo: -besando a goenji- mucha suerte!

EN EL ESCENARIO…

Brooke: hola a todos gracias por venir a la inauguración de la tienda clothes over bros ahora para

La pasarela les presentare a una nueva banda ellos son: "BOMBER FIGHTERS"

A continuación comienza la música y …

Goenji: _**Desperté por la mañana sintiéndome como P-Diddy**_

Midorikawa: _**(hey, que pasa nena?)**_

Goenji: _**Me pongo mis lentes, estoy fuera de la puerta**_

_**Voy a golpear esta ciudad (vamos!)**_

_**Antes de salir, me cepillo los dientes con la botella de Jack**_

_**Porque cuando salgo por la noche no doy vuelta atrás…**_

Las modelos comenzaban a salir ya geonji y los chicos iban prendiendo a la gente de la fiesta y

cuando llegaron al coro …

Goenji:-tomando el micrófono se acerca al final de la pasarela- _**Estoy hablando…**_

_**Pedicura en nuestros pies, pies**_

_**Tratando de ponernos toda nuestra ropa, ropa**_

_**Chicos sonando en nuestros celulares, celulares**_

_**Llegamos…**_

_**Escuchando nuestros cd's favoritos**_

_**Arrasando con las fiestas **_

_**Tratando de ponernos un poco borrachas…**_

_**No pares, has pop**_

_**Dj, que estallen los parlantes!**_

_**Esta noche, lucharé**_

_**Hasta ver la luz del sol**_

_**Tick tock, en el reloj**_

_**Pero la fiesta no para, no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

Midorikawa: -acercándose a donde esta goenji- _**No pares, has pop**_

_**Dj, que estallen los parlantes!**_

_**Esta noche, lucharé**_

_**Hasta ver la luz del sol**_

_**Tick tock, en el reloj**_

_**Pero la fiesta no para, no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**No pares, has pop**_

_**Dj, que estallen los parlantes!**_

_**Esta noche, lucharé**_

_**Hasta ver la luz del sol**_

_**Tick tock, en el reloj**_

_**Pero la fiesta no para no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

Las modelos seguían saliendo ya en la parte final de la canción

Goenji: _**No pares, has pop**_

_**Dj, que estallen los parlantes!**_

_**Esta noche, lucharé**_

_**Hasta ver la luz del sol**_

_**Tick tock, en el reloj**_

_**Pero la fiesta no para no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

Public: woooooooooo!

Midorikawa: nosotros somos bomber fighters y nuestra siguiente canción se llama: Go your own

Way

Comienza la música…

Goenji:-en medio del escenario- _**Amarte**_

_**No es hacer lo correcto**_

_**Como puedo cambiar siempre las cosas**_

_**Que siento**_

_**Si pudiera**_

_**Quizás te daría mi mundo**_

_**Como puedo**_

_**Cuando no me voy contigo**_

A continuación llegando a la parte del coro goenji mira fijamente a fudo y le canta…

Goenji: _**Puedes seguir tu propio camino**_

_**Sigue tu propio camino**_

_**Es un consejo**_

_**Otro día solitario**_

_**Tú puedes seguir tu propio camino**_

_**Sigue tu propio camino**_

Midorikawa: -viendo a hiroto- _**Dime porque**_

_**Todo cambia**_

_**Se aleja**_

_**Haces que todo tiemble**_

Goenji: -mirando a midorikawa- (a este que le pasara)

Midorikawa: -aguantándose las ganas de llorar-_**Si pudiera**_

_**Cariño te daría mi mundo**_

_**Confía**_

_**Todos están esperando por ti**_

Goenji se dio cuenta del estado de midorikawa y concluyo la canción…

Goenji: -regresando al frente del público- _**Puedes seguir tu propio camino**_

_**Sigue tu propio camino**_

_**Es un consejo**_

_**Otro día solitario**_

_**Tú puedes seguir tu propio camino**_

_**Sigue tu propio camino**_

_**Ah, ah, ah...**_

EN EL JARDIN DE LA RECEPCION

Kazemaru: -nervioso- y para que quieres hablar conmigo?

Brooke: yo no amo a endo!

Kazemaru:-feliz-

Brooke: eso no significa que puedas estar a su lado

Kazemaru: no te entiendo?

Brooke: mi madre arreglo todo esto y dudo que ella se quede con los brazos cruzados si se entera

De que endo no esta conmigo kazeamru mira no quiero ser mala contigo me caes bien y no puedo

permitir que mi madre te llegue a hacer daño lo siento pero lo tuyo con endo no puede ser

Kazemaru: -triste- gracias brooke y yo que pensaba que eras una mala persona

DE VUELTA EN LA FIESTA

Goenji:-pensativo-

Fudo: que te pasa

Goenji:-reaccionando- nada

Fudo: toma –dándole una cajita- espero que te guste!

Goenji: -abriendo la caja- wao esto es …

Lo que había en la cajita era un anillo que tenia la descripción" be strong"

Fudo: es para que cada ves que sientas que tu vida va en picada lo veas y sepas que estoy

Ahí para apoyarte

Goenji: -besando a fudo-

Fudo: -soltándose del beso de goenji- nee goenji eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

EN CASA DE GOENJI

Papa de goenji: -mirando un documento- esto es todo?

¿?: si

Papa de goenji: esta bien entonces asi quedaremos

¿?: espero que goenji cumpla mis expectativas

Padre de goenji: asi será

CONTINUARA…

Isa: omg que se traerá el padre de goenji

Ceci: ni idea solo espero que no separen a mi goenji de su fudo

Isa: ¬¬

Ceci: en el próximo capitulo

Isa: la venganza de rika

Ceci: y la llegada de mas personajes muajajaj

Isa: calmate

Ceci: hai! Oh por cierto ya hemos publicado una nueva historia llamada never let it go pasense a

Leerla y

Isa: diganos si les gusto XD

Ceci: esto es todo nos vemos en el próximo súper capitulo

Isa: en el mismo súper canal!

Ceci e Isa: matta ne!


End file.
